


Happy Anniversary!

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: It's your 3 Month anniversary with Rob. As he pops up at your door he's super excited to show you what he had planned and so are you. But things turn out otherwise than you expected.





	

A/N: So this get actually pretty dirty, so dont mind i guess. Enjoy it, leave comments or kudos, I'd deeply appreciate it! xx

 

I knew Rob for almost 6 years now, he was my best friend since we were 14, and he’s also my soul mate and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I smiled as I turned out the TV thinking about him. And just as I stood up the Doorbell rang. “Its open.’’, I yelled as I walked to my room to get some fresh clothes. Rob and I were dating now for 3 Month, today was our anniversary.

“Y/N?”, I heard his voice and I could see his bright beautiful smile that turned on his face every time he said my Name. “I’m in my room.’’I said smiling and turned around, finding him standing in the door frame, smiling like an Idiot.

“Hey.” I said, taking my clothes, straightly walking up to him and stopped as I reached him. He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me softly.

“Happy Anniversary.”, he whispered. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, I could literally feel how excited he was and it was the cutest thing ever.  He was always so excited when he invited me to a date and I loved it so much. But that wasn’t the only thing I loved about him. He was so generous, kind and sweet. A good listener and always there for me.

“So where are we going tonight?” I asked curiously. Sure I knew he wouldn’t tell me, he jumped up and down with a smile brighter than the sun.

“You’ll love it!” he just said, kissed me again and pushed me in bathroom direction.

“Rob, please.” I said laughing as he started tickling me. “Hurry up!” I could hear the excitement in his voice. “Stop tickling me otherwise I can’t.” I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t let me and it just made me laugh harder. He pulled me closer and started placing soft kisses on my neck. “I thought I should hurry.” I whispered as he kept placing kisses all over my neck.

“We still got a little bit of time.” he murmured against my skin and bit me there. I moaned his name. “I love when you moan my name.” he said, his voice turned a bit darker and it made me shiver. His Hands slit up my thighs, the only thing I was wearing was short hot pants and a top. I pressed my butt against his hips, slowly grinding it against them. A soft moan escaped his lips it made me grin. He may be generous and sweet but when it comes to sexual stuff he’s an animal. His Hand found her way to the rubber waistband of my pants. He started playing with my waistband and slid with his hands into my pants. I took a deep breath as his Hand touched my hot skin. I laid my hand on his thigh, slowly walking it up to his crotch. As I reached it I could already feel his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his skinny jeans. I laid my hand above it, teasing him with my palm through his pants. He started breathing hard right at the moment when I started to knead him a bit stronger. “Oh god.” he moaned, pulled his hands out of my pants, turned me around and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips, my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his. I kissed him harder then before, ran my finger through his brown locks and pulled firmly on them. He bit my lip before he pushed his tongue against mine.

After a while of making out we landed on my bed, both breathing hard. My forehead against his, I looked into his eyes. “I love you.” I whispered, kissed him shortly before I started placing kisses down his neck to his third shirt button. He always had the first two open and it was so distracting sometimes. I slowly opened the others while kissing down his chest. His chest was moving up and down slowly. As I reached the last button I licked slowly over his lower tummy and started unbuckling his belt. I heard his breaths getting a bit faster. I pulled down his jeans; he kicked them on the floor as I shortly looked up to him.

“You drive me crazy.” he groaned as I ran my hand over the bulge in his boxer shorts, followed by a deep breath from his side. I kept running my hand over his cock making him twitch in his boxer shorts before I run it under them and wrapped my fingers around his hard dick, slowly moving it up and down. He let out a load moan, put his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me up. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” he growled against my lips, which sent a shiver down my spine.

“Then do it.”, I whispered back. And as soon as these three words came out of my mouth, he was over me, covering my neck with kisses and his hands sliding down my body. He ripped my shirt off my body and threw the pieces away.

“You look so hot Y/N.”, he whispered against my neck while one of his hands found my boobs, started playing with them and his fingers teasing my nipples, while his other hand found her way to my crotch. But he didn’t go under the firm of my hot pants; he started teasing me through them. I moaned, slightly pulled his hair as I let him do his work.

“You’re so wet already.” he groaned as he kept rubbing his fingers against my vagina. I could feel it, the wet firm rubbing against my hot spot.

“Rob please…”, I moaned and threw my head back as he pushed the firm of my pants away and pushed two of his fingers into me. He started moving them inside of me as the doorbell rang. “Who is that?” I asked and looked at him. He didn’t say a word just gave me a dirty grin, pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, sucking them dry. “Fuck.”, I whispered as he did that, every time he did that something inside of me died. He left the room, walked to the door and opened it. I could hear a deeper voice with a southern accent. It didn’t take long until I found out it was Richard, Rob’s best friend but also ex boyfriend. Yes Rob was bi but I didn’t care about that. He and Richard used to date a year ago, he told me a few things about it. But not how dominant Rich was, he was more dominant than Rob and I kinda liked it.

“So you finally said yes to a threesome?” I could hear Richard say and almost choked on air. Rob and I talked about it a few times but he never was sure about it.

“Yes I did. Come.” Rob said with a rough voice and few seconds later they both stood in my bedroom. Rich had his hair slicked back, was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans with black painted nails. He looked so good in ripped jeans and his hair like that. He looked at me, licked his lips followed by a dirty grin.

“It makes me sad that you started without me.”, he said, threw his jacket on the floor, directly followed by his shirt. Rob already made his way back to the bed but I was too distracted by Rich taking of his clothes, that I first realized it when his hand was around my chin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”I asked looking into his ocean blue eyes. A huge grin popped up on his face.

“Surprise.”, he just said, pressing his lips against mine kissing me hard. I could feel the mattress slightly going down as Rich crawled on my other side his hands directly going down on me, stroking over my already sensitive skin. I moaned directly into robs mouth as Rich dug his nails into my thighs. I could feel his lips on my stomach and his tongue twirling slightly over it. I wasn’t sure if I’d survive this but at the moment I really didn’t care. Rob started placing soft kisses down my neck and gritting his teeth into my skin between the kisses. At some point I couldn’t make out whose hands or lips belonged to whom. I could feel one of them, probably Richard, but I wasn’t sure, ripping my pants off. One of my hands were buried in Robs soft hair while my other one was gently pulling on the sheets.

“Hey Robbie, do you want me do fuck her first?”Rich asked with deep voice while his finger found my wet spot and started teasing it, pushing two fingers into me, starting to move them slowly.

“Fuck.” I moaned as he stroke with his thumb over my clit.

“That’s why you are here.”  Rob said with a dirty grin, pulled Rich close to his face and kissed him deeply. I watched them and it just made me more wet.

“But first I want to know how she tastes.” he whispered but I could hear it and my face went deep read as he said it. I was used to Rob talking like that but hearing from him was kinda different. Rob pulled away from Rich or at least wanted too but Rich didn’t let him. He placed his hand in his neck and started kissing him with more passion, their tongues slightly touching and their hands rediscovering their bodies. Rich started kissing Rob, the two fingers he had inside of me before, he sucked them dry with a delightful sound. What I saw there together with the sound Richard made while he sucked dry his fingers made me all tingly .I sat up a bit, reached for my boyfriends cock and started moving my hand up and down on it. He moaned into Rich’s mouth, his breath getting heavier with each movement from my side and touch from Richs side. Both of us knew exactly how and where to touch him to bring him closer to the edge, let’s just say it wasn’t that hard.

“F…fuck…I’m…cl…os…e” Rob could barely finish a sentence, his breath was choppy and his voice low.

“Oh Robbie, you’re always so fast.” Rich groaned against his neck, kissing and sucking on it. I leaned for a bit to reach Richards cock, I took the tip of him into my mouth and slightly started sucking on it while I kept pumping Robs dick, surely knowing he’d come every second. Richard let out a ‘’Holy Shit’’ and deep breath as I licked over the slit on his cock.

“Gu..Gu..ys..I…cant…hold…”Before he even could even finish his sentence, I stopped sucking Richs cock so he could spill over it moaning both of our names.

“Jesus Christ, Robbie. Look what a mess you’ve made.” Rich shook his head with a dirty grin and looked at Rob who was still breathing heavily trying to come down from his high. “I’m gonna fuck your girl with your juice on my cock.” He slicked up his cock with Robs sperm before he turned to me, slowly pushing me down on the bed, getting in line with my entrance. Rob laid next to us; his hands went to my boobs, starting to tease them while Rich slowly pushed himself into me. I could feel how sticky his cock was from Robs sperm but it just turned me on more. He slowly started circling his hips as soon as he was fully inside me.

“Fuck” I screamed out as Richard found the right spot, pulling back out and hitting it again, hard. Meanwhile Rob started kissing my neck, slowly sucking on it and pulling with his teeth on my skin which honestly drove me crazy since his hands also kept teasing my boobs. I had put my hands on Richs shoulders, my nails buried into his soft skin looking directly into his eyes. He grinned, leaned forward and kissed me gently but in a way hard, pulling on my lower lip while his thrusts got faster. I kissed him back, my nails going deep with each next thrust, wrapping my legs around his waist to feel him deeper. It felt so good getting touched from two sides but it was also overwhelming. I could slowly feel my orgasm building about as my legs started shaking.

“Robbie, I think she’s close.” Rich whispered heavily breathing, his face covered in sweat, he looked at rob who was still teasing my neck and my boobs.

“Baby are you gonna cum?” My boyfriend asked with a soft teasing voice as he licked over my neck.

“I…Robbie…please…” I moaned loudly as Rich circled his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Rob teasing my neck and Richard fucking me was to much, I couldn’t hold on any longer.

“I’m gonna let you cum baby” Rich whispered in a rough voice as he pulled back out and thrusted back in, hitting the exact spot to make me cum. I screamed out both of their names as I came, breathing hard. Rich followed me after a few more thrusts, riding us through our orgasm.  Also rob let out a loud moan as I came, screaming my name and I knew he came again.

“Holy fuck, that was good.” Rich let out after we calmed down a bit; he pulled out and rolled himself next to me. He was right that was really fucking good.

“Yes, it was.” Rob said after he catched his breath again. “I spilled on the sheets.” He added and both, me and Richard laughed because of how innocent he tried to sound.

“You also fully spilled over my dick.” Rich added with a smirk and looked at his dick that still was somehow sticky and wet. I moved a bit as Rob wrapped his arm around me; Rich just laid on his side looking at us.

“We should do that another time that was fucking hot.” He said after a while and we both looked at him.

“Agreed.” Rob and I said at the same time with a little smirk. Rich go a bit closer to us cuddling himself up to us. The three of us were all covered in sweat, the sheets wet from it and our orgasms but we didn’t mind at the moment.

“Happy Anniversary Baby.” Rob said, kissing my cheek, putting his head on my shoulder.

“That was the best surprise ever. I love you.” I said with a little smile and giggled as I heard that Rich fell asleep.

“I love you too.” Rob laughed too as he saw it. A few minutes later the both of us also fell asleep because we were both worn out from the sex and everything.


End file.
